Story about First
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih
1. Step One

_Pairing : Yesung and Ryeowook_

_Rate : N-15 (Tersirat NC-17)_

_Genre : Romance Fluff_

_Summary : Setelah 1 tahun masa pacaran YeWook. Akankah akhirnya mereka 'melebur'?._

_Disclaimer : Kyumin is mine kyuhyun milik sungmin, dan sungmin milik kyuhyun.

* * *

_

_._

* * *

Author by baby kyumin

* * *

.

_

* * *

_

_Orang mengatakan yang pertama adalah yang terindah. Orang mengatakan yang pertama adalah kenangan yang tak terlupakan. __Dan hal itu kami sadari memang benar adanya. Pertemuan pertama kami hanya sebuah kebetulan. Pertemuan pertama kami adalah sesuatu yang tak di rencanakan. Dan dari pertemuan pertama itu, kami akhirnya mengerti, mengerti bahwa dialah separuh jiwa yang hilang, kepingan puzzle yang lepas, dan bagian diri yang terpisah._

_Lalu sekarang saatnya untuk menyatukan apa yang hilang, meleburkan menjadi satu, mengembalikan kepingan yang hilang ke tempat yang seharusnya_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

"hyung, haruskah?" tanya ryeowook ragu, memandang kekasihnya yang masih membelai rambut dan menciumi tengkuknya. Yesung hanya mendehem kecil, terus memainkan bibir dan lidahnya menyusuri rahang kokoh ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan erangan yang keluar, memejamkan mata dan memeluk tubuh yesung. Dalam hatinya ada keraguan yang muncul, perasaannya berkecamuk, tapi sebisa mungkin di tepis jauh-jauh. Semata-mata demi sang kekasih, demi janji mereka.

Hari ini tepat hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun, hari jadi yang selalu di nantikan yesung agar bisa memiliki sang kekasih, ryeowook, secara utuh, baik tubuh maupun jiwanya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka bukan sesuatu yang spesial, romantis atau manis seperti di film-film. Pertemuan mereka juga bukan hal yang mendramatisir seperti di novel. Dan pertemuan pertama mereka di yakini hanya sebuah permainan iseng tuhan untuk menjodohkan mereka.

Bagi yesung, cintanya pada ryeowook bukanlah yang pertama, tapi dia yakin ryeowook lah yang terakhir untuknya, pemilik kepingan terakhir jiwanya yang hampa.

Namun hal ini jauh berbeda dengan ryeowook. Baginya, yesung adalah yang pertama untuknya, dalam semua hal. Cinta, ciuman, pelukan mesra, bahkan kekasih. Yesung lah yang pertama untuk ryeowook. Tapi dia yakin, yesung adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

Cinta tak selamanya berjalan mulus, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Terlahir dengan jenis kelamin yang sama-sama pria, membuat cinta mereka mendapat banyak halangan, cibiran dan hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tapi, seperti perumpamaan cinta jauh lebih kuat dari segalanya, memang terbukti. Dengan tetap kuat tanpa mengenal putus asa, mereka telah menjaga cinta tulus terlarang sampai saat ini.

"ehmp hyung..." desah ryeowook tak bisa di tahannya saat bibir yesung terus bermain-main di lehernya. Sesekali menggigit kasar membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"apa kau siap?" bisik yesung pelan, menggoda telinga ryeowook dengan jilatan lidahnya.

Ryeowook menggigil saat lidah basah yesung bermain-main di telinganya, menggigit lembut dan menjilat, ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh yesung, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang kekasih. Dia tak berbicara, dia tak menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan.

Yesung tersenyum puas dalam diam saat mendapat sinyal setuju dari anggukan ryeowook. Di lepas tubuh ryeowook yang memeluknya, menciumi bibir chery ryeowook dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan gaya pengantin berjalan ke kamar mereka.

**_!_**

**_!_**

**_!_**

Sudah enam bulan lamanya ryeowook tinggal bersamanya di apartemen kecil yesung, keluar dari keluarga yang tak merestui hubungan mereka. Dan walau hidup mereka serba pas-pasan karena yesung masih seorang mahasiswa angkatan atas yang magang sebagai pelayan di cafe seberang kampus, dan ryeowook yang masih berstatus pelajar. Hal itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap tinggal bersama.

Di rebahkan dengan hati-hati tubuh ryeowook ke tempat tibur mereka tanpa melepas ciumannya, dan menaiki tubuh ryeowook. Meletakkan kedua lengannya di tiap sisi kepala ryeowook, bagai mengurungnya dengan posesif.

"ump" ryeowook mendesah di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka saat tubuh yesung yang lebih berat darinya, naik dan menindihi tubuhnya. Tapi dia tak peduli, di peluk tubuh yesung dan memperdalam ciuman.

Detik demi detik berlalu menjadi menit. Akhirnya yesung terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya karena kehabisan napas. Sambil terengah-engah yesung memandang wajah ryeowook di bawahnya. Manis, imut dan lucu, pikir yesung saat melihat wajah ryeowook yang merona memerah dan terengah-engah menarik napas.

"kau begitu menggoda bila seperti itu" bisik yesung, mengecup sekali pipi ryeowook.

Ryeowook merona merah, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari kontak mata dengan sang kekasih. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ryeowook-nya tersipu. Walau ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan melakukan sex, tapi bukan berarti ini yang pertama bagi mereka untuk bercumbu.

"aku suka saat kau malu seperti itu" goda yesung, membisiki ryeowook seraya sesekali meniupkan udara panas di telinganya. Ryeowook mendesah kecil kegelian, di pandangnya yesung yang di atasnya, wajahnya tetap memerah tapi bibirnya mengerut, cemberut.

"jangan menggodaku seperti itu terus hyung" kesalnya. Yesung tertawa pelan dengan sikap ryeowook. Di gigit ujung hidung mancung ryeowook dan menjilatnya, membuat wajah ryeowook lebih merona dan menahan napasnya. "seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Jangan menggodaku dengan wajah memelasmu seperti itu. Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin kehilangan kendali untuk tak memakanmu secepatnya".

Yesung menurunkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih. Mengecupnya sekilas sebelum memperdalam ciumannya.

Ryeowook mencoba menahan napasnya saat lidah yesung menjelajahi ke dalam gua hangat mulutnya. Cengkramannya di bahu yesung semakin menguat tiap kali lidah mereka terjalin. Dan erangan kenikmatan tak bisa di tahannya lagi.

Yesung menyudahi ciuman mereka, membuat ryeowook sedikit mengerang protes tapi lega karena bisa bernapas lagi. Yesung memandang ryeowook di bawahnya dengan tatapan lembut. Di usap air liur yang mengalir keluar di sudut bibir ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. "kau benar-benar manis. Aku takut melukaimu, kau terlihat rapuh dan rentan dengan wajah seperti ini" ucap yesung, di elus pipi ryeowook dengan lembut, memainkan jari-nya di wajah ryeowook. Mempelajari konstruktur wajah kekasihnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "sejujurnya aku masih takut untuk berhubungan sex. Mungkin itu karena aku takut akan rasa sakitnya. Yah bagaimanapun ini yang pertama kalinya untukku" kata ryeowook, di tatapnya sang kekasih, "tapi kalau rasa sakit itu di berikan olehmu. Aku akan mencoba bertahan"di kecup sekilas bibir yesung, di kalungkan lengannya di leher sang kekasih, membawanya lebih dekat dengannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang kekasih.

Di peluk erat ryeowook dalam dekapan yesung, di bisikan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga sang kekasih, "aku mencintaimu wookie. Selalu akan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Dan ku yakinkan rasa cintaku tak akan pernah hilang dan pudar dari hatiku".

Ryeowook mengangguk di sela lekukan leher yesung, "aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi cintailah aku lebih dari apapun, dan miliki aku seutuhnya" jawabnya.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah ryeowook, dia tersenyum dan menunduk untuk mencium, "aku mengerti" ucapnya di sela ciuman mereka.

Di kencangkan pelukan ryeowook pada tubuh sang kekasih, membalas setiap ciuman panas yang di berikan, "untukmu akan kuberikan seluruh yang kupunya. Aku mencintaimu hyung" gumamnya dalam hati saat tangan yesung menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos hitamnya dan melepaskannya.

Yesung membuka baju ryeowook, melemparkannya sembarangan di lantai, dan melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Menindihi sekali lagi tubuh kecil kekasihnya, membiarkan kulit dan kulit saling bersentuhan, mengirimkan suhu panas tubuh masing-masing, dan mencium sang kekasih dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

Ukh~! Bingung mau nulis apa untuk fic ini.

Yang pasti sebenarnya fic ini mau ku buat pairing lain. Tapi pas ku pikir-pikir pasangan yang paling cocok buat memerankannya hanya "YeWook". Couple yang manis, sedikit lola dalam hubungan mereka, sedikit gila, namun begitu dewasa (mungkin karena si yesung-nya aneh kayaknya)

Oke, lemon ini minta di RnR tuh ^^'


	2. Step Two

_Pairing : Yesung and Ryeowook (Author cuma bisa ngintip dari ventilasi pintu sambil mimisan)  
_

_Rate : NC-17 (Lemon tapi masih lemon setengah matang)  
_

_Genre : Romance Fluff_

_Summary : Setelah 1 tahun masa pacaran YeWook. Akankah akhirnya mereka 'melebur'?._

_Disclaimer : AKH! Tahu kayak begini aku bawa handycam atau kamera ToT Lumayan buat di jual!  
_

_Warning : Untuk Rate aku biasanya pakai kebiasaanku di luar, Jadi NC-17 untukku sama dengan NC-21 ==' Rawan Kosa Kata! Step by Step buat ".."  
_

_Song Fic : Hm.. Enaknya lagu apa yah yang bisa bikin suasana panas dingin?_

_Mood : Dag Dig Dug Duer  
_

* * *

'

* * *

_Author by baby kyumin

* * *

'

* * *

_

.

.

.

Yesung terus menciumi bibir Ryeowook, Mengemut bibir bawahnya seraya menggigit pelan, Menjilati bibir atas dan bawah sebelum memasukkan lagi lidahnya ke dalan gua hangat Ryeowook. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh atas Ryeowook yang tak berbusana. Merasakan kulit lembut sang kekasih dengan tangannya.

Di lepas ciumannya dan mengarah ke dagu, Mengecup sekali dagu Ryeowook sebelum turun ke leher. Mengemut kulit putih tak ada pertahanan itu dengan liar, Membuat bekas merah bahwa Ryeowook adalah miliknya seorang di sana yang di yakinin akan menghitam keesokan harinya.

Ryeowook mendesah dalam diam, di gigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan keluar, Di elus punggung Yesung memberitahukan bahwa dia juga menikmatinya, Walau di tahan.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat-saat lidah basah Yesung menari-nari di dada nya. Dia menggeliat kecil tiap kali lidah Yesung menggoda puting-nya, Memberikan kecupan sebelum melahapnya. Tubuh Ryeowook bergidik bergetar, Bagai menerima sengatan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya saat mulut Yesung terus mengemut salah satu puting-nya, Sedangkan di dalam mulut, Lidah Yesung terus menari-nari menyitari sang puting. Ryeowook mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan agar suara tak keluar. Terutama saat jari Yesung memainkan puting-nya yang lain.

Lelah menggoda puting Ryeowook. Yesung mengecup tiap jengkal kulit dada Ryeowook, Tangannya turun ke celana jeans Ryeowook, Mengelus paha kecil yang masih terbungkus celana.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan merasakan tangan Yesung yang mengelus pahanya, Pelan memang, Tapi entah mengapa begitu menggoda.

Hati-hati di buka sabuk celana Ryeowook. Melepas kaitannya, dan menurunkan perlahan resleting. Di elus sekali lagi kedua paha Ryeowook dan berkata, "Apa kau yakin?".

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang ada di antara kakinya, Senyum lembut terlihat di wajahnya, dan mengangguk.

Di tarik celana jeans Ryeowook yang di pakainya. Ryeowook mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit supaya mempermudah. Melepas dan membuangnya entah kemana di sudut kamar.

Di elus tonjolan di antara selangkangan Ryeowook, Sesekali meremas pelan barang yang masih di tutupi celana dalam itu. Ryeowook mengerang akan godaan yang terus menerus di dapatnya. Di gigit bibir bawahnya, "Jangan menggodaku lagi Hyung" pintanya.

Yesung tersenyum, Di kecup tonjolan yang mulai membesar di balik celana dalam itu, Terlihat basah sedikit di sana.

Begitu celana dalam Ryeowook terlepas. Ryeowook menggigil sedikit karena sensasi dari angin dingin yang menggelitik di kemaluannya. Yesung hanya memandang wajah Ryeowook yang manis, tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung membuat garis senyum.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu Hyung" tanya Ryeowook malu, Wajahnya merona merah, Bibirnya cemberut, Pipinya sengaja di kembungkan, Dan tangannya menutupi kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, Di buka dengan perlahan tangan Ryeowook yang menutupi kemaluannya, "Kau terlihat seperti malaikat kecil" ungkapnya. Ryeowook berdecak bingung, "Memangnya Hyung pernah bertemu malaikat?" tanyanya polos. "hmm... ddangkkomang yang cerita seperti apa itu malaikat" jawab Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit bodoh, Polos tapi sebenarnya tak ada maksud untuk mempermainkan. Ryeowook mengeluh marah, Membuang muka ke samping "Kau mempermainkanku" ucapnya kesal.

Yesung menghela napas, Sebenarnya dia tak ingin membuat suasana ini berubah tak nyaman, Tapi entah mengapa sifat anehnya tiba-tiba muncul lagi, "Tentu saja aku pernah melihat seorang malaikat. Dan dia ada di hadapanku sekarang" seraya berkata seperti itu, Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang batang kemaluan Ryeowook, Sedangkan bibirnya mengecup kepala penis itu.

Ryeowook menggigil karena sensasi itu. Di pejamkan kedua matanya, di cengkram erat kain seprai di kedua tangannya.

"Tubuhmu tegang sekali" ucap Yesung menggoda. Di kecup sekali lagi kepala penis itu, di jilat pre-cum bening yang sudah keluar, membuat Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Suara desahan Ryeowook entah mengapa bagai tali pecut bagi Yesung untuk berbuat lebih. Di masukkan kepala penis Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya, Menghisap pre-cum yang terus keluar, setelah semua bersih, di masukkan seluruh batang kemaluan Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook memekik akibat sensasi hangat mulut Yesung yang menyelimuti kemaluannya. Dia terus mendesah tak karuan saat mulut Yesung terus melumat kemaluannya. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kemaluannya dalam gua hangat itu.

Di cengkram rambut Yesung seraya melengkungkan tubuhnya akibat kenikmatan yang terus-menerus di terimanya melalui kemaluannya. Mulutnya terbuka tapi hanya suara erangan yang keluar, di pejamkan matanya saat di rasa orgasmenya mendekat.

"Hyung...oh...ohhh..."

Yesung terus mengemut penis Ryeowook, Namun saat dia merasakan Ryeowook yang semakin mendekat dengan _orgasme_nya, Di hisap kuat-kuat kepala penis Ryeowook, Sedangkan lidahnya bermain-main di kepala penis Ryeowook, Menjilati lubang kecil di sana.

"Akh... akh... Hyu...ng" ucap Ryeowook di antara desahannya, Dia merasa semakin dekat, dan dekat. Otot perutnya mengencang menandakan _orgasme_nya akan keluar. Dan saat _orgasme_nya datang, dia mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas sedikit, menyodokkan lebih dalam penisnya di dalam mulut Yesung. Yesung tak keberatan walau dia hampir tersedak, tetap di hisap dan di emut sekuat mungkin kepala penis Ryeowook, sedangkan tangannya mengocok turun naik batang kemaluan Ryeowook, membuat kemaluan Ryeowook akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih.

Ryewook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, tubuhnya lemas akibat _orgasme_, napasnya tersengal-sengal berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

Yesung menelan cairan putih Ryeowook yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi hanya sebagian, sedangkan sisanya di biarkan tercecer di bulu jambut kemaluan Ryeowook dan telapak tangannya.

Kini Yesung merangkak menaiki tubuh Ryeowook yang masih terkapar lemas. Di cium bibir Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka karena terengah-engah. Menciumnya dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Ryeowook yang di cium Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari ciuman itu. Terasa rasa asin di dalam mulut Yesung yang biasanya manis. Di antara ciuman itu, entah mengapa dia merasa Yesung memberikan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, membuatnya terpaksa menelan.

Ryeowook merasa mual dan jijik saat menelan benda cair asing itu. Tapi karena yesung tak menghentikan ciumannya, dia tak bisa protes. Saat Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka, Ryeowook secepat mungkin menghirup udara segar, mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat kosong.

"Yang tadi itu apa Hyung? Rasanya aneh, kental dan..." keluh Ryeowook seraya memperlihatkan wajah yang ingin muntah sambil mendekap mulutnya agar bisa menahan.

Yesung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya, di sisihkan tangan Ryeowook yang masih mendekap mulutnya, dan mengecup sekilas, "itu tadi _rasa_-mu Wookie".

Ryeowook menyengitkan dahinya tak mengerti, menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum tanpa memberitahukan maksud sebenarnya walau dia bertanya. Entah butuh waktu berapa menit sampai akhirnya wajah Ryeowook berubah dari bingung menjadi terkejut saat dia akhirnya mulai mengerti. Wajahnya langsung merona memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Yesung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia yakin Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti. Ryeowook yang kesal memukul pelan lengan Yesung, mencoba menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Kau jahat Hyung, kenapa memberikan _itu_ padaku" kesalnya.

Yesung tersenyum, di elus pipi Ryeowook, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ukh... Kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu. Tentu saja karena rasanya... ukh... menjijikan. Mengingat aku menelannya saja sudah membuatku mual. Terutama rasa asin dan kekentalannya. Ukh"

"Benarkah? Tapi untukku rasanya manis."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya protes, saat dia ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba Yesung menciumnya, membuatnya pasrah tak protes lagi.

"Shtt... Kita sudahi perdebatan tak berguna ini. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan ingin memilikimu" goda Yesung saat bibir mereka terpisah.

Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung, entah mengapa menurutnya mata kekasihnya saat ini begitu menghanyutkannya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, rasa takut tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Tapi dia mencoba tak memperdulikan semua itu. Di benamkan wajahnya di sela lekukan leher Yesung dan berbisik pelan, "Miliki aku seutuhnya Hyung".

.

.

.

**_TBC (Aku perlu ke rumah sakit buat infus darah dulu dan ingatkan aku bawa handycam!)_**

* * *

.

* * *

Kaget aku, yang Hits fic ini sedikit o.0

Pada ga suka Lemon yah?

Hufh~ Jadi kecewa aku ToT

_"soalnya ga semua orang suka yadong kayak kamu"_

Yaiks! Jangan tiba-tiba kasih koment _Snow_!

_"tapi itu benarkan? Otakmu isinya hanya yadong sampai lebih memilih baca lemon daripada yang biasa"_

I... Itu~~~ *main-mainin jari sambil buang muka entah ngelihat ke mana

_"..."_

Akh! Udah! Ga usah basah hal ga penting! *lempar _Snow_ balik ke kutub selatan

Sip. Entah kalian suka ato ga sama yang namanya lemon *tapi mending apel deh, bisa buat diet

**RnR**-nya yah *, *

Mau ku buktiin ke Snow, kalau lemon juga bisa berjaya! *apa maksudnya tuh?


	3. Step Three

_Pairing : Yesung and Ryeowook (Author ga di ijinin ngintip! Tapi tenang, sudah pasang kamera pengawas :p)  
_

_Rate : NC-17 (Lemon esetengah matang)  
_

_Genre : Romance Fluff_

_Summary : Setelah 1 tahun masa pacaran YeWook. Akankah akhirnya mereka 'melebur'?._

_Disclaimer : Di Warning sama Sungmin-oppa gara-gara buat Lemon untuk adik kecil kesayangannya ini (ToT)  
_

_Warning : Untuk Rate aku biasanya pakai kebiasaanku di luar, Jadi NC-17 untukku sama dengan NC-21 ==' Rawan akan penggunaan Kosa Kata yang berlebihan! Step by Step buat "...", Teguran penuh buat yang seharusnya ga boleh baca Lemon tapi tetap ngotot baca.  
_

_Song Fic : Somebody to Love - Big Bang  
_

_Mood : Kesal! Karena di ejek terus dengan Snow gara-gara Lemon!  
_

* * *

'

_Karena terlalu malas buat post 2x. Jadi part 3 akan ku posting secara penuh. Terima kasih buat yang mau ngintip fic ini ^^_

_Lalu buat yang selalu bilang, _"rasanya aku pernah baca fic ini di blog..."_ untuk hampir semua fic yang di posting di account ini_

_Hei, Masa kau tak kenal aku =='_

_Yang di depanmu ini ya yang ngurus blog itu dan menulis fic-fic yang di posting di sini =='_

_Malah aku penasaran karena tak mengenalmu sebagai salah satu reader di sana ==' (karena di blog punya banyak cara untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan reader yang datang)_

_Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau baca._

_RnR-nya kutagih buat yang baca fic ini ^^_

So, Let's Go!

* * *

_Author by baby kyumin

* * *

'

* * *

_

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum, senyum penuh arti. Di kecup sekilas bibir ryeowook. "kau yakin?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ryeowook, "aku mengerti, aku akan lembut" ryeowook tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk.

Yesung turun ke tubuh bagian bawah ryeowook sekali lagi. Mengecup kemaluan ryeowook yang terkulai lemas. Membersihkan cairan putih yang tersisa di sana dengan tangannya.

"buka kakimu lebih lebar" pinta yesung yang di jawab ryeowook dengan membuka kakinya, mengangkat pinggulnya lebih ke atas, membiarkan lubang anus-nya terekspos. Yesung menekan kaki ryeowook yang terlipat di dadanya. Mengolesi lubang perawan ryeowook dengan sisa sperma yang mengotori tangannya.

Ryeowook menggeliat saat spermanya sendiri di oleskan di pembukaannya, perasaan aneh bercampur tegang melanda hatinya. Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri juga, bahwa dia ingin melakukannya.

Setelah yakin cairan putih itu telah membasahi pembukaan ryeowook, yesung mengolesi secara merata sisa sperma ryeowook di dua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Di rebahkan tubuhnya menindihi ryeowook, mengecup sekilas seraya bertanya, "kau siap?". ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab, di anggukan kepalanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher yesung.

Dengan hati-hati yesung memasukkan jari tengahnya di lubang ketat anus ryeowook. Tapi, baru memasukkan sebatas ujung kuku, tubuh ryeowook menegang, di eratkan pelukannya di tubuh yesung dan merintih.

Yesung yang khawatir menghentikan jarinya yang ingin masuk lebih dalam, di biarkan ryeowook menenangkan dirinya, di cium dahi basah sang kekasih, di sibak poni panjang yang menutupi mata cemerlang itu, "maaf kalau menyakitimu" katanya.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan, di tarik napas dengan pelan berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya, "aku tak apa-apa. Maaf baru seperti ini aku sudah kesakitan".

"justru aku yang harus bicara begitu. Ini pengalaman pertamamu. Aku tak ingin kau trauma akan rasa sakitnya" ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan yesung. Di tutup kedua matanya, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Di eratkan pelukannya, "sekarang hyung" ucapnya. Yesung mengangguk mengerti, di coba memasukkan sekali lagi jarinya ke dalam anus ryeowook. Tapi baru satu ruas jarinya masuk, lubang ryeowook mengetat. Jarinya bagai terjepit erat di antara daging lembut dalam diri ryeowook.

Dia tahu tubuh ryeowook menolak benda asing masuk ke dalam dirinya, terutama melewati lubang anus. Yesung juga tahu betapa sakit yang dirasakan sang kekasih, namun saat merasakan jarinya di pijat-pijat oleh daging lembut dalam anus ryeowook, dia bagai tak bisa menahan sisi gila dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya dia memasukkan semua walau secara paksa di lubang ketat itu, masuk lebih dalam dan merasakan lubang ketat lembut nan hangat menyelimuti jarinya, tapi dia berusaha menekan sisi binatang liar itu dari dirinya, dia tak ingin karena kegilaannya, dia menyakiti orang yang paling di cintai.

"tenanglah wookie. Rilekskan tubuhmu supaya rasa sakitnya berkurang" kata yesung sambil mengecup bibir ryeowook yang di gigit untuk meredam rasa sakit. "rasakan diriku setiap incinya saat memasukimu, rasakan setiap cinta yang ku alirkan hanya untukmu, rasakan dan yakinkan dalam hatimu kalau aku hanya ada untukmu".

Ryeowook mencoba mengangguk. Menatap mata yesung dengan sayu. "hm..." katanya.

Yesung mencoba memasukkan jarinya lagi. setiap mili, setiap inci jarinya masuk, setiap kali itu juga ryeowook semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, rintihan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati jari yesung terus masuk semakin dalam, membobol lubang ketat itu dengan paksa.

"hyu...hyung... sakit" rintih ryeowook saat jari yesung terus masuk ke dalam dirinya. Otot perutnya semakin mengencang tegang.

"sabar wookie, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi masuk semua" bisik yesung, "rilekskan tubuhmu dan rasakan aku yang terus masuk ke dalam dirimu".

Ryeowook semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, rasa sakit terus datang dari lubang anusnya, di pejamkan matanya dan mengatur napas, mencoba merasakan tiap inci saat jari yesung yang terus masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Entah mengapa dia mulai merasa rileks, rasanya sedikit nyaman walau masih terasa sakit saat jari yesung meluncur masuk. Tubuhnya menggeliat, "masukkan lebih dalam hyung" desahnya, di angkat lebih tinggi pinggulnya, meminta dorongan lebih dari jari yesung.

Yesung tersenyum senang, tahu akhirnya ryeowook mulai bisa merasakan kenikmatan saat berhubungan intim, walau itu baru satu jari yang masuk.

Saat seluruh jari tengah yesung masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubang ketat ryeowook. Ryeowook mendesah lega. Mencoba merasakan jari pendek yesung dalam dirinya.

Perlahan yesung menggerakkan jarinya keluar pelan-pelan, membuat ryeowook mengeluh. Di masukkan lagi jari tengah itu pelan membuat ryeowook mendesah, tubuhnya terangkat ke atas saat sensasi jari yesung yang meluncur masuk tanpa halangan lagi.

Mendengar suara desahan ryeowook, entah mengapa yesung menginginkan lebih, ia bagai gila ingin mendengar suara manis itu mendesah memanggil namanya. Di keluar masukkan jarinya di lubang ketat ryeowook berkala, perlahan-lahan, keluar masuk.

"ah... hyung... lebih... le...lebih cepat" pinta ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum mengerti, di kecup puting kiri ryeowook yang menegang dan di kulumnya, sedangkan jarinya mulai bebas keluar masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ryeowook menggeliat, baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi seperti itu.

Merasa ryeowook sudah mulai terbiasa. Yesung memasukkan jari tengahnya, membuat dua jarinya berada di dalam diri ryeowook.

"Akh!" teriak ryeowook saat yesung menambah satu jari masuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit datang kembali, terutama pada lubang pembukaannya, rasanya begitu sakit saat yesung meng-scrossing kedua jarinya. Membuat lubang anus ryeowook lebih terbuka.

Ryeowook merintih kecil, matanya berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang tak keluar. "sa... sakit hyung" keluhnya, di cengkram kain seprai sekuat yang dia bisa. Dalam hati, yesung ingin menghentikan tindakannya, dia tak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya merasakan sakit dan menangis. Tapi otaknya menolak untuk menghentikan jarinya yang terus keluar masuk dalam lubang ketat ryeowook. Perasaan saat lubang ketat ryeowook memijat-mijat jarinya dengan daging lembut yang hangat begitu membuatnya gila menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Berusaha tak lebih menyakiti sang kekasih. Yesung memasukkan dan mengeluarkan dua jarinya perlahan, namun semakin dalam tiap kali dia memasukkan jarinya. "AKH!" teriak ryeowook saat ujung jari yesung menyentuh suatu tempat di dalam dirinya yang memberikan sensasi yang tak bisa di ungkapkan olehnya. Yesung tersenyum, akhirnya dia menemukan sweet spot ryeowook. Di tusuk lebih kuat dan dalam kedua jarinya di tempat itu, dan memberikan sensasi tambahan dengan memutar-mutar jarinya dengan gerakan spiral.

"Ah..ahhh... emph..." ryeowook mencoba membungkam mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan. Pandangannya kabur bagai di selimuti bintang-bintang, napasnya terseol-seol tak beraturan, dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil saat jari yesung terus menerus menekan bagian tertentu di dalam tubuhnya yang ia tak mengerti mengapa memberikan sensasi yang bisa membuatnya gila, larut dalam kenikmatan.

Yesung terus memasukkan jarinya, semakin dalam dan semakin cepat tiap detiknya, membuat ryeowook tak kuasa menahan desahannya, kemaluannya berdiri tegak lagi kini, menjulang ke atas seakan-akan meminta di perhatikan.

Yesung menghentikan laju jarinya yang memberodol masuk ke dalam anus ryeowook. Menatap wajah sang kekasih di bawahnya yang memerah, sayu dan begitu menggoda. Tubuh kecilnya nan rapuh yang di tutupi selimut tipis bernama keringat, dan engahan napas yang memburu, membuat yesung tersenyum tipis. Rasa sesak semakin di rasanya setiap kali mendengar leguhan ryeowook, suara manis yang terus menerus mendesah memberinya godaan secara mental, membuat sesak di celana jeans-nya sendiri karena kemaluannya semakin tegang.

"wookie sudah boleh?" tanya yesung, menyapu keringat yang mengucur turun dari dahi. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam, dia tak ada tenaga lagi karena sensasi yang di rasanya, di tatap yesung dengan mata setengah terbuka, dan mulut yang terengah-engah.

Di tarik tubuh yesung agar menindihinya, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi, memainkan hidung mancung-nya di leher sang kekasih, "lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung" bisiknya pelan, berusaha agar suaranya bisa terdengar.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, di balas kecupan ryeowook di dahi seraya menarik jarinya pelahan. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang saat jari yesung keluar perlahan dalam dirinya, rasa kecewa dan sepi menyelimutinya. "aku akan berusaha tak menyakitimu" ucap yesung mencium bibir ryeowook.

.

.

.

Kini yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, bertumpu hanya pada lutut kebawah. Tangannya sibuk melepas kait sabuk dan kancing celananya. Menurunkan langsung celana jeans dan celana dalamnya sebatas paha, membiarkan kemaluannya yang sedari tadi terkengkang akhirnya lepas juga. Memperlihatkan kemaluan yesung yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat kesadarannya akhirnya pulih lagi, menatap kemaluan yesung yang ada di depannya membuatnya menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, walau sebenarnya dia kadang-kadang mencuri intip dari sela jari tangan untuk memandang milik sang kekasih. Rasa tegang tiba-tiba datang, debaran jantung yang terus berdetak cepat membuatnya linglung, tapi, melihat milik sang kekasih yang berdiri tegak seperti itu entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya panas.

Dengan ragu, ryeowook menelan ludahnya saat menatap kemaluan yesung. Entah mengapa pikiran-pikiran negative mulai terbentuk di otaknya. 'apa tak sakit? Bagaimana bisa masuk kalau sebesar itu? Apa aku masih bisa jalan keesokkan harinya?'. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di benak ryeowook, memberi sedikit rasa khawatir dan ragu.

"jangan takut wookie. Aku akan pelan-pelan" ucap yesung yang mengetahui kegalauan sang kekasih, dia menundukkan tubunya, meraih tangan wookie yang menutupi wajah, menggenggam tangan itu dan mengaitkan kedua jari mereka, "aku akan pelan-pelan" bisik yesung, di kecup dahi basah ryeowook dan merebahkan tubuhnya menindih ryeowook.

Kecupan demi kecupan di layangkan yesung di seluruh wajah ryeowook. Tangannya mengelus-elus lengan sang kekasih, dan tubuhnya yang menindihi tubuh ryeowook di goyangkan sedikit, membuat dua kemaluan yang beradu saling bergesekkan.

Desahan ryeowook yang tertahan karena mengigit bibir bawahnya bagai menjadi nyanyian malam ini, tangannya meraba-raba liar dada bidang yesung yang terus menciumi wajahnya, matanya tertutup dan desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali gesekan yang begitu sensual di rasakan di kemaluannya. Namun tak bisa di pungkirinya, rasa sakit bagai tertusuk benda keras tapi tumpul di sekitar daerah selangkangan dan kemaluannya membuat tubuhnya sering bergidik karena ia tahu, benda keras itu adalah kemaluan kekasihnya.

"hyu... hyung... ehmpp..." gumamnya memanggil-manggil nama yesung saat lidah basah yesung menyapu sekitar lehernya kini. Rasa basah dan hangat dari lidah yesung, entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dari dalam, di gerakkan pinggulnya lebih walau ia tahu takkan banyak berpengaruh karena tubuhnya di tindih tubuh berat yesung. Tapi dia tetap berusaha hanya untuk mencoba mencari gesekan lebih antara kemaluannya dan milik yesung.

"hyung... please... aku sudah tak tahan... please" pinta ryeowook yang sudah habis kesabaran karena godaan-godaan tak sengaja (mungkin) dari yesung.

Yesung tersenyum sedikit meremehkan, ia mengangguk cepat, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan ryeowook yang kebingungan sendiri, "hyung?" panggil ryeowook. Yesung menoleh menatap ryeowook, tersenyum misterius, "tunggu sebentar" katanya dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tak selang berapa lama akhirnya ia keluar, tapi berjalan keluar kamar, tak menghiraukan seruan ryeowook yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama, hampir lima menit mungkin, sampai akhirnya yesung kembali.

Ryeowook menatap kesal kekasihnya yang malah tersenyum-senyum tanpa beban dan duduk di sampingnya. "kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya ryeowook akhirnya, dia beranjak duduk, bersender dengan satu lengannya.

Tapi yesung hanya tersenyum. Di ulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang beberapa barang yang di bawanya.

"apa itu?"

"kau mau kita pakai yang mana?"

"hah?"

Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, matanya menatap bingung. Tapi sesekali di liriknya barang-barang aneh yang di bawa sang kekasih.

"sabun cair? Lotion? Sabun cuci? Dan apa ini—" di endus salah satu barang yang di bawa yesung, "minyak goreng?" mata ryeowook terbuka lebar saat dia tahu benda-benda apa saja yang di bawa yesung, tapi yesung malah tersenyum cengar cengir melihat reaksi bingung ryeowook.

"untuk apa semua ini hyung!"

"habis aku lupa beli lube. Aku tak ingin kau merasa kesakitan bila kita melakukan tanpa 'bantuan'. Makanya ku pikir lebih baik pakai ini saja?" ucap yesung sambil menimbang-nimbang barang apa yang akan di gunakannya, matanya menerawang menatap barang-barang itu, tapi entah mengapa senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan sejak tadi terpancar dari wajahnya.

"kenapa kita perlu semua ini? Yak hyung! Kita ini mau bercinta! Seks! Hubungan intim! Bukan mau mandi, cuci baju ataupun masak!" bentak ryeowook kesal, di ambil dengan kasar barang-barang (tak berguna) itu dari tangan yesung, melemparkannya menjauh dari tempat tidur, dan mendengus kesal.

Yesung terkejut, dengan cepat dia mengambil barang-barang yang di lempar ryeowook, "kau tak mengerti wookie—" katanya, tapi ryeowook yang keburu kesal lebih memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh dan berpura-pura tidur, walau dia tahu itu tak akan berhasil, karena bagaimanapun badannya menolak menuruti otaknya, tubuhnya tetap terasa panas di selimuti oleh nafsu yang tak terlampiaskan.

"wookie—" panggil yesung, di goyang tubuh ryeowook yang sepenuhnya di tutupi selimut, "wookie kau tak mengerti, kita harus memakai ini wookie—".

"Buat apa?" akhirnya pertahanan ryeowook yang tak ingin memperdulikan yesung runtuh juga, dengan kesal dia membentak yesung tapi tak menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"aku tak ingin kau kesakitan, makanya kita perlu ini buat jadi pelumas"

"Hah?" teriak ryeowook tak mengerti, di buka selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas kepala, matanya menatap yesung tajam.

"ehm— maksudku adalah—" yesung menurunkan tubuhnya, berusaha membisikkan sesuatu di telinga ryeowook, dan tak berapa lama setelah yesung membisikkan 'sesuatu', wajah ryeowook langsung berubah merah merona.

"hyu hyung— apa memang harus begitu yah?" tanya ryeowook ragu-ragu, menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya yang merona, yesung menangguk mantap, "jadi kau mau pakai yang mana?" di sodorkan barang-barang itu tepat di hadapan ryeowook yamg terkejut.

"ehm... anu... itu saja" tunjuk ryeowook ragu-ragu pada sebotol lotion yang di pegang di tangan kiri yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, melemparkan sisa barang lain ke lantai, membuka laci kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil kondom yang telah di persiapkan sebelumnya.

"ayo wookie, jangan sembunyi di balik selimut terus" kata yesung, di tarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil kekasihnya, menyingkirkan menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"gara-gara kau kelamaan aku jadi tak bernafsu lagi" cemberut ryeowook, memalingkan wajahnya, "benarkah?" goda yesung, di cengkram sedikit kasar junior ryeowook yang masih berdiri tegak.

"AKH!" ryeowook berteriak, tubuhnya melengkung saat ia merasa bagaikan sengatan listrik di tubuhnya. "apa ini yang kau bilang tak bernafsu lagi?" di kecup bibir ryeowook yang digigit agar menahan desahan yang keluar.

"Sakit hyung" rintihnya, dengan mata memelas dan wajah innocent kemerahan.

"hm" di kecup lagi ke dua mata ryewook yang berkaca-kaca, mengecup sekilas hidung lancip sang kekasih, dan terakhir memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir kecil ryeowook. "yakin kau tak bernafsu lagi? Tak ingin melanjutkan lagi?" tanya yesung di sela ciumannya.

"hmp—" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut ryeowook yang terbungkam oleh ciuman yesung. Desahannya membara karena tangan yesung mulai bermain-main dengan juniornya, tubuhnya menggeliat di tiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang di berikan kekasihnya.

Di lepas ciuman itu, membiarkan keduanya mencari udara segar untuk mengisi kekosongan paru-paru. "kita lakukan sekarang ya?".

Ryeowook mengangguk, dirinya begitu pasrah saat melihat yesung yang sudah memakai kondom di kemaluannya, menuangkan lotion di tangan dan mengoleskannya di juniornya yang tertutup kondom tipis, dan di lubang ketat anusnya.

Rasa dingin dan lengket lotion membuat ryeowook semakin panas, napasnya memburu namun di tahan dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"buka lebih lebar wookie" titah yesung, di buka lebih lebar kaki ryeowook, melipat dan menekuknya sampai menyentuh dada.

Di posisikan dirinya tepat di depan lubang anus sang kekasih, menggesekkan sesekali kemaluannya di belahan pantat ryeowook, memberikan sensasi geli.

"hyung—" panggil ryeowook dengan suara pelan dan mata sayu. Yesung mendongak, tersenyum sekilas saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, "hm?".

"hyung—" panggil ryeowook lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit menggoda, mulutnya di buka terengah-engah.

Yesung menelan ludahnya, entah ryeowook memang sedang menggoda imannya kini atau itu hanya hal yang tak sengaja di lakukannya, namun yang pasti yesung merasa libido-nya semakin naik.

Tanpa dia sadar, kemaluannya langsung menusuk masuk ke lubang ketat ryeowook tanpa peringatan.

"HYUNG!" teriak ryeowook kesakitan, membuat yesung panik setengah mati dan mencabut juniornya yang hampir menancap masuk.

"ma maaf wookie" panik yesung saat di lihat air mata kini mengalir membasahi pipi ryeowook, tangannya meremas kencang di kain seprai, "Maaf wookie, aku tak sengaja langsung masuk" belanya.

Ryeowook tak menjawab, dia mencoba menggeleng, tapi bagaimanapun rasa sakit di lubang anusnya masih terasa, begitu panas dan perih.

"maaf wookie" di hapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi ryeowook. Mendekap pipi tirus itu agar mereka bisa saling pandang, "maafkan aku" gumam yesung, di kecup kening ryeowook, lalu turun di kedua pipi yang basah, dan terakhir di bibir.

"ehm" hanya satu kata itu yang bisa di lontarkan ryeowook, di tutup matanya mencoba merasakan cinta dari kecupan itu, "sedikit perih tapi tak apa" katanya mencoba menenangkan yesung yang masih takut dan khawatir.

Di balasnya memegang kedua pipi yesung, agak menjauhkan dari wajahnya, "aku bilang sudah tak apa" katanya sambil tersenyum, walau dia tahu pasti yesung akan mengetahui kebohongan di balik senyumnya.

"maafkan aku ya" bisik yesung lirih, di ambil satu tangan ryeowook, di cium telapak tangan itu sambil mengatakan 'maaf' terus menerus.

"Hyung—"

"hm?"

"kalau seperti ini terus kapan kita melakukannya" rengek ryeowook.

"kau masih mau melanjutkan?"

"kalau tak sekarang, kapan lagi, tunggu sampai kita tua?" kesalnya, di pukul dada bidang yesung dengan kesal, tapi terkadang mengelus dada sang kekasih, mengelusnya dengan jari-jarinya, membentuk pola acak.

Yesung tak menjawab, hanya sebuah anggukan mengerti yang di layangkannya. Di tegapkan lagi tubuhnya, memposisikan kemaluannya (dengan bantuan tangan) di depan pembukaan ryeowook.

"kalau sakit bilang yah wookie" katanya tapi tak memandang wajah ryeowook, karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan 'kegiatan' lain.

Dengan satu hembusan napas, yesung mengarahkan kemaluannya menyentuh di pembukaan ryeowook, mencari posisi tepat untuk masuk. Dan dengan sedikit tekanan di dorong masuk kemaluannya di lubang ketat sang kekasih.

"EGH!"

Yesung tak memperdulikan, tangannya masih sibuk menuntun kemaluannya masuk ke anus ryeowook, di tekan sedikit bertenaga agar kepala kemaluannya bisa masuk.

"EAG—" rintihnya tak tertahankan, di cengkram seprai sekuat tenaga, dan dari matanya mulai terkumpul lagi cairan air mata menandakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat yang di rasakan ryeowook.

Sedikit tekanan lagi yang di paksakan beriringan dengan lengguhan hembusan napas saat kepala kemaluan yesung akhirnya bisa masuk.

"HYUNG!" teriak ryeowook tinggi, bisa terlihat urat-urat di sekitar lehernya muncul karena tegang, air matanya kini membasahi pipinya lagi. Yesung akhirnya tersadar, wajahnya terkejut dan di hentikan kemaluannya hanya sampai situ.

"Hy...hyung—" rintih ryeowook di sela isakannya, tangannya yang bergetar mencoba menggapai wajah yesung. "Maaf wookie" kata yesung sayu, di tangkap tangan ryeowook yang mencoba menggapainya, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

"Sa... sakit hyung"

Yesung terdiam, di cium bibir ryeowook dengan intens, berusaha menyingkirkan sedikit rasa sakit dengan kenikmatan. Mulutnya terbuka untuk melahap bibir kecil ryeowook, di julurkan lidahnya memasuki gua hangat dan menjelajahi di setiap sudutnya.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya ryeowook pun bereaksi, di balas ciuman itu, satu tangannya yang bebas, menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawah sang kekasih dan berhenti di tumpukan daging kenyal daerah pantat yesung, meremasnya gemas.

Yesung yang tak ayal lagi menahan nafsunya, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya turun, menekankan kemaluannya masuk lebih dalam, bagai merobek lubang ketat virgin anus ryeowook tanpa ampun.

Ryeowook menjerit tertahan, di gigit bibir bawahnya, di cengkram erat kain seprai dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lain di letakkan di bahu yesung.

"Sakit hyung... sakit" rintihnya saat kemaluan yesung terus menekan masuk. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"sakit hyung!" teriak ryeowook kini, di dorong kasar tubuh yesung sampai terpelanting jauh darinya, hingga kemaluan yesung yang sudah lumayan masuk sebatas dua ruas jari langsung terlepas keluar. "Akh!" rasa sakit tertahan karena perih di bagian anusnya membuat ryeowook merintih, dan menggulung tubuhnya bagai bola.

"Wo Wokie—"

Ryeowook berpaling, matanya yang basah karena air mata membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur, "maaf hyung. Tapi itu sakit" isaknya, tubuhnya masih menggulung, dan mulutnya di sumpal dengan ujung bantal agar isak tangisnya tak begitu terdengar.

Yesung tak berkata, ia beranjak naik lagi ke tempat tidur, di usap rambut basah ryeowook, "jangan kita teruskan lagi ya hyung" pinta ryeowook dengan mata memohon, yesung hanya diam, dia lebih membilih tetap mengusap rambut ryeowook mencoba memberikan ketenangan, "aku mohon", yesung mendesah pasrah kini, di tatap mata ryeowook yang melihatnya dengan memelas, "aku mengerti" jawabnya tanpa senyum dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"mungkin memang belum saatnya kita melakukannya" katanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ryeowook terisak miris, tatapannya melayang memandang pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat, tanpa di sadari air mata nya keluar lagi, "maaf hyung... maaf—" isaknya, di tutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, rasa penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya kini. Perasaan bersalah dan perasaan yang begitu bodoh karena menyakiti orang yang begitu di cintainya membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

"Maaf hyung—"

.

.

.

.

. ENDING

**

* * *

**********

_a/n : Aku menulis fic ini untuk salah satu "선생" ku yang merupakan bias Ryeowook, karena aku memiliki janji dan tantangan fic yang dia berikan =='_******  
**

**_I wrote it specifically for you, 선생. I hope you like it o(^^)o_**

******Kesalahan typo dan Penulisan huruf besar kecil, memang di sengaja (oleh mataku). Maaf karena aku tak sempat mengedit-nya sebelum di posting di sini, karena keterbatasan waktu.  
**


End file.
